Certain apparatus require simultaneous mating of a plurality of connectors including at least one coaxial connector, to complete a plurality of circuits to perform a task. For convenience, first ones of the connectors are all mounted to a common panel (or housing) to be manipulated as a single unit to be mated simultaneously to second connectors also mounted to a common panel (or housing). The panels are moved relatively axially together to accomplish mating of all the connector pairs, and the panels are commonly secured to larger articles that are moved together. Alignment of the panels to each other, and the final positions thereof transversely and axially upon complete panel movement, are controlled as precisely as possible to assure a mated relationship within a very limited tolerance range. By their very nature, coaxial connectors are exceedingly sensitive to the need for being mated consistently to an exact relationship between the signal conductors and the outer conductors of both connector halves upon mating, for optimum signal transmission performance with minimal impedance mismatch. The very limited tolerance range for the mated panels is generally not assuredly exact enough to result in the coaxial connectors becoming mated in their optimum mated condition.
One design of matable coaxial connector assemblies useful in multiconnector mating, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,859 and generally provides for axial and radial float to achieve generally accurate centering and optimum axial positioning upon mating. A first coaxial connector, or jack, is fixedly mounted in its panel, while the second connector, or plug, is retained within a panel aperture using a split retention ring around its outer shielding shell cooperating with an outwardly flanged bushing affixed to the outer shell to trap therebetween an inwardly directed flange of the aperture at the rearward end of the connector. The retention ring is movable axially along the central portion of the outer shell and is biased against the aperture flange by a compression spring forwardly thereof along the housing central portion. The spring biases the outer shell forwardly, and is compressible rearwardly against the retention ring during connector mating upon abutment of the leading end of the jack against a shoulder of the plug, to achieve a desired axial positioning of the plug and jack connectors compensating for a range of variations in the final spacing of the two panels. Radial alignment results from the plug connector being float mounted within a larger aperture, and adjusting movement results from engagement of the leading end of the jack's outer shielding shell bearing against a tapered leadin surface at the entrance to the plug's outer shell, with the plug reacting to the engagement by moving itself transversely within its panel aperture, thus centering itself with respect to the jack.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,351 a jack connector is affixed in a float mount arrangement within a larger aperture of a first panel by a snap ring cooperable with a rearward bushing to trap an inwardly directed flange of the aperture. The plug connector is secured by a snap ring within a snugly fitting shroud member firmly affixed within an aperture of the second panel, so that the plug connector is secured against movement radially and axially. The shroud extends forwardly from the panel and beyond all other portions of the first connector, for its leading end to engage a tapered outer bearing surface of the leading end of the outer conductor of the second connector and causes the second connector to move incrementally sideways to become perfectly aligned with the first connector as the panels continue to be moved together, achieving radial alignment. For precise axial positioning, the jack connector similarly to U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,859 is forwardly biased in order to be moved rearwardly upon abutting engagement with the plug connector in the final stages of panel movement.
It is desired to provide a coaxial connector that achieves minimized impedance mismatch where one of the halves of the connector is electrically connected to a stripline circuit board rearwardly of its panel, and the other connector may be electrically connected to a microstrip circuit board.
It is further desired to provide a coaxial connector for a stripline circuit board, that is float-mounted in a panel to mate with a fixedly mounted complementary connector.
It is also desired to provide a float-mounted coaxial connector that is of limited axial dimension to define a low profile.